Episode 6922/6923 (22nd July 2014)
"Hour-long episode. It's the morning of the wedding and Kerry tries to convince Dan the kiss was all Daz's doing, but with little success. Upset after her emotional plea, the bride waits outside the church hoping for the arrival of the groom, but as everyone waits for the ceremony to begin, there's no sign of him; Marlon's continuing concern for Donna drives a wedge between him and Laurel; Katie tells Andy he must move on from the kiss as she doesn't want to lose him as a friend; and a mysterious man arrives in the village trying to find out about Finn." (TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot On the morning of the wedding, a distraught Kerry tries to get hold of Dan as Val persuades her not to give up. Harriet continues to believe that Ashley's new female friend, Carole is fictitious. Kerry forces Dan to speak to her and desperately tries to get him to believe that Daz initiated the kiss. She tells Dan that she'll be at the church for the wedding and leaves not sure if she's got through to him. Victoria calls Finn, which gets the attention of a café customer, Brad. When Kerry arrives back home, Daz tries it on with her and she shoves him away. Chas asks Marlon if he plans to go on a honeymoon, but he tells her that he doesn't think Victoria is ready to take charge of the kitchen. Harriet steals Ashley's mobile from his pocket in an effort to prove Carole is fictitious. She sends a text to her number asking her to meet him. Laurel knows what the real reason Marlon is reluctant over the honeymoon and she presses him about it. When Marlon admits it's because of Donna, Laurel storms out, leaving him with mixed feelings of anger and guilt. An upset Kerry waits outside the church hoping for the arrival of her husband-to-be, but as everyone waits for the wedding to start, there's no sign of the groom. Wanting to put an end to the awkwardness, Katie tells Andy that he needs to move past the kiss as she doesn't want to lose him as a friend. Kerry sets about telling the congregation that there isn't going to be a wedding and but is stunned to see Dan arrive outside on horseback. Kerry and Dan are overjoyed as they make their vows to each other. Finn arrives at the pub, where Brad questions him all about the farm and asks where he lives, but Victoria interrupts and thwarts Brad's attempts to learn more. Victoria hands Finn a list of addresses telling him she has been looking for his mum, but he's angry that she expects him to start knocking on doors in order to track her down. Donna questions Marlon about why Laurel is not at the wedding and urges Marlon to find her and make things up, realising that they've had an argument about her. Andy and Katie both enjoy a drink together. Harriet's shocked when Carole replies to Ashley's text message with a picture of herself and is ashamed as Ashley catches her with his phone. Laurel apologises to Marlon for being selfish, but he admits he hasn't been there for her as much as he should have been regarding the wedding. Harriet gives Ashley his phone back and apologises. He feels forced into inviting Carole to meet her and Edna. Kerry and Dan's happiness is shattered when a man named Kev arrives at The Woolpack announcing he's her husband. Kerry's devastated when she discovers it was a man who took on her a trip to Hollywood he won in a competition and they drunkenly agreed to get married in Las Vegas after being together for about a month. He tells Kerry he's been trying to track her down for years as he wanted a divorce to marry his fiancee and thanks to Dan's proposal video going viral online he's now managed to. Debbie's suspicions are confirmed when she sees Donna and Ross sneaking off into a field hand in hand. The police arrive at The Woolpack, having been called by Diane, as Kev, Dan, Daz and Kerry come to blows at the reception. Victoria calls round to see Andy and walks in on him half-dressed getting up from the living room floor. She's suspicious as he ushers her out not noticing Katie hiding behind the sofa. Kev, Dan, Daz and Kerry are all arrested and escorted to the police cars, leaving Dan wondering what he's got himself into. Cast Regular cast *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Sean Spencer - Luke Roskell *Finn Barton - Joe Gill Guest cast *Brad - Jaz Martin *Kev - Christopher Connel *PC Barnes - Steve Cooper *PC Brown - Nathan Sussex Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar, backroom and beer garden *Dale Head - Living room/kitchen, front garden *Dale View - Front hallway, living room and kitchen *Café Main Street - Public café *Church Lane *St. Mary's Church - Interior and exterior *Tenant Cottage - Exterior *Tall Trees Cottage - Kitchen, front hallway and living room *David's - Shop front Notes *This was a one-hour episode, made up of two episodes edited together. Memorable dialogue Kerry Wyatt: (making her wedding vows to Dan Spencer) "Close your eyes. Give us your hand, darling." (she puts his hand on her chest) "Do you feel me heart beating?" Diane Sugden: (to Val Pollard) "Aw. Nice." Kerry Wyatt: "Do ya understand? Do you feel the same? Am I only dreaming? Or is this burning an eternal flame?" --- Sean Spencer: (giving his best man speech) "Okay. So er... first of all, I want to say well done to Kerry... for sticking it out this long, not all of my dad's wives do. No offense intended, Chas." Chas Dingle: "None taken... (quieter) Not remotely awkward either." Sean Spencer: "Obviously, I mean, we don't know if she'll end up a lesbian at this point, but even if she does I'm sure they've got a good few years ahead of 'em, eh?" Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes